The Precious Pal
by EcoxAsh
Summary: Love between a boy and his pal. Takes place just before the end of volume 5.
1. Chapter 1

This is set just before the end of volume 5 of the light novel where Eco and Ash are interrupted with a few changes.

Disclaimer: i do not own Dragonar Academy.

* * *

"Ash. I love you."

A smile spread across Eco's face.

Eco was thinking. I was finally able to tell Ash how i feel. Best of all now that he told me, the reason i was born in this form is so that i could carry a child, those others girls have nothing over me anymore.

It was unexpected as if time had stop there was silence, then Ash moved his face towards Eco and just as their lips were about to join he said it.

"Eco i love you too"

Their lips never got to join as a head of blond hair interrupted them.

"There you are Eco what are you doing out here? Oh Ash is with you, wait what are you two doing?"

"Silvia I can explain" is all Ash could say before he was hit.

"How could you do such a perverted act with your own pal that is a disgrace to the scared land we are on." Silvia screamed

"Ha your just upset because you have no chance with my Ash now, after all we have already declared our love."

A blushing Silvia stuttered "wh why would i want anything to do with that pervert"

"Come on its getting late can we just go to sleep and speak about this in the morning."

"Come on then Ash lets go to your room to sleep." said Eco as she started dragging Ash back towards his room.

"Eco this is not the academy you have to sleep in the girl's dorm here, we will be leaving tomorrow so bear with it for a night." Ash whispered the last part to Eco as he headed off towards his room.

Leaving a blushing Eco and a confused Silvia behind.

* * *

This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash was awoken as light slowly drifted into his room. Speaking out loud to nobody in particular "It sure is lonely in the morning without Eco here, i better go to her now.

Walking down the hall he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a pick blob. "What are doing running around at this time of the day?"

"What after last night I have to act in a way which shows how i feel."

As Ash pulled her into a hug he said "Let go get the first of today's five meals."

Ash and Eco are sitting at a table eating as Eco asks " what is plant we are meant to find Ash?"

"Right its called the Rex Albioni, its grows to about the same height you are, has a red flower and tends to grow in the Ansel fields around Albion Forest, so be careful Eco i don't want you eating any."

"why what do you think a i would do" Eco said as they started walking to the field.

"I don't know say you want my baby like you did before at the ..."

a blushing Eco suddenly speaks "Don't speak like that to me, after all I'm the master and your just my dog."

"Oh sorry master Eco. Look the field is just there wont belong before we get to leave for the academy now."

standing by the fence a angry Silvia shouts "Do you have any idea how long you have made me a princess wait."

"Silvia stop shouting, lets just get this over with so we can leave for the academy. Me and Eco have a date we need to get on with."

A blushing Eco asks "What do you mean by a date? since you keep begging i will allow to to walk with me in town."

As they enter the field Ash tells Eco to wait there.

"Ash what did you mean when you said you were going to have a date with Eco?"

"well we both love each other so it seems obvious that we would spend time together and have dates, doesn't it?"

"Oh, right the Rex Albioni is just over there lets get it then we can go back to Eco." a sad look covers her fave as she speaks.

They return to find a sleeping Eco leaning against the fence, Ash leans down and gives her a kiss as he speaks "Come on my dragon princess its time to wake up." A blush flare on her face before she starts to walk, arms linked with Ash.

"Come Lancelot" is all that is heard as their journey to the academy starts.

"Well done you passed the test. Oh and by the way the builders worked overtime and your room is fixed" was all they heard as they came into land, not even see where she was shouting from.

"Come on Eco lets return to our room for a nice nights sleep." No more words were spoke as they returned to his room, no their room as the sun went down behind the horizon.

* * *

So what did you guys think of the new chapter of The Precious Pal.


End file.
